


Chaos Sets things Straight

by SirienCleresta



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, all the Greek Gods and then some OCCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirienCleresta/pseuds/SirienCleresta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no life on the planet before Seven Stars' decided to Bless the world. This Blessing sparked Gaea's creation and life. Since that turned out ok, so the Stars' did it again. Free will, comfort, desire, inspiration, creation, all ran rampant to form the Pantheon that we all know and love. Only a couple things were supposed to happen but didn't and now The Goddess Chaos is loose and she starts setting things right in the most chaotic and strange way possible. </p><p>Its almost like she isn't even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Loose

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those infamous fix it AUs. 
> 
> This will be a slow building fic and knowing me a long one. It will have a happy ending for everyone. Ares will end up with Joxer, As for everyone else? We'll see. 
> 
> Not Greek Picked, Not Beta'd. Its been years since I saw either show 
> 
> Just something that had been floating in my mind until I had to write it down. I normally do not write and have been a professional lurker for years. Pretty much just tossing this out there to see if I should continue
> 
> Please do not flame but constructive criticisim is welcome.
> 
> Also, for the record typing on my Ipad kind of sucks but its what I got

Many eons ago, before Zues and the Olympians, before Cronus, Uranus or even Gaia. On the barren world that was once this world, seven stars fell to the world in a blaze of light. But these star were not ordinary stars no instead of crashing or simply streaking across the sky, these stars seemed to float down with purpose and with a destination in mind. Seven voices spoke each distinctive and unique. What they were doing had never been done. What they had planned... it would change this world. Each gave a gift to this world and each gift would have a ripple effect and would grow and change as time went. Two voices asked for a warning system to ensure that what they had planned would be and certain alterations would not be allowed. It was agreed and the stars glowed brighter and brighter before exploding in a brilliant flash of light. Then once again the world was silent but not quite as barren as before. Now there was a seedling and soon the seedling grew and changed.

Time passed and history shaped as we know it, the Titans came and went and the rise of the Olympians happened. Until on a day that started like many others, the sun was shining and the eternal spring of Olympus glimmered around pristine temples and immaculate paths. If there had been a God around or even a nymph or immortal maybe they would have heard it the soft beating of a drum. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Soon though that drum was over taken be a giggle. It started softly until it echo'd loudly in the silence of Olympus until it exploded outward in a ferrous explosion that passed through the mountain top like thunder. Gods-major, minor- it didn't matter came pouring out of temples or started appearing in flashes of light only to watch in horror as the Halls of War exploded and shattered taking Athena's temple with it and damaging Aphrodite's.

"ARES!" Zeus roared as he assumed that his oldest son was responsible of the destruction.

The Big Bad God of War tapped his father on his shoulder, and issued a quick demand back at Zeus, "what?" The word dripped with irritation.

"What in Tarturas do you think you were doing?" Zeus roared. Ares blinked at him, "you mean besides starting the was near Eateras as you demanded?" Zeus bellowed " I mean, this!" As Zues wildly gestured towards the destroyed temples, Ares looked at the destruction and then at his father. "fine! I find whoever did this but that means Discord has to handle your little war." With that Ares started towards the destroyed temples hoping to catch a hint as what or who caused the explosive leaving Zeus sputtering after him. In the meantime, startled speculation ran rampant amongst the gathered beings even as Aphrodite started to screech about the repairs and Athena began to try to explain about how Ares had caused this or one of those other freaks from the house of war. The noise was so great that the gathered Olympians failed to hear a much more alarming sound. That of a warning gong going off, this gong was sounded in only the direst circumstances - invading Gods, armies or even Hercules going on a tear. This time it invoked for those that could hear it a much more worrying effect. A Strange Goddess came popping into existence, right there on Olympus and without so much as a by your leave or introduction, pushed, shoved and general maneuvered straight through the crowd and walked right up to the center of destruction. She looked down as if trying to see straight down into the mountain and uncover all of its secrets. She did not move but after a while she did noticeably pale. And then shaking, she raised her right hand into the air and released a pulse of light. Almost immediately, five flashes surrounded her. Zeus was furious who were these strange goddesses? And how dare they ignore him! He drew himself up and bellowed "who are you? What do want? How dare you attack Olympus!" His hand crackled and sparked as it rose in order to for him to release his lightning. One of the strange Goddess turned to him, an eyebrow quirked upward. "She is loose." She said before turning to the other strangers. Ares who had watched the strange happenings without comment or action, slowly rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, and asked mildly as if he were commenting on the weather "who is loose?"

The Goddess who had spoken turned to Ares. Ares took a quick moment to catalogue her for any weaknesses, noted that she had long white hair as if she were an old crone and startling red eyes, she was youthful in appearance but also he thought with a glance powerful. Power, he thought, that reminded him of the oldest Goddess in existence. The Goddess smiled at him like he was a particularly bright but young child. "Chaos is loose." She said as if that explained everything. And perhaps in her mind it did.


	2. Joxer makes a Friend

Down in Greece, the day was not going well for Joxer the Mighty. First, Xena and Gabrielle had left him sleeping in their camp and now he was lost and facing bandits. He drew in a deep breath and sternly reminded himself that he was Joxer the Mighty. And Joxer the Mighty did not back down from bandits. He let out a might war cry as he drew his sword and rushed the bandit in front of him. He was so intent on staying alive that he didn't notice the flash of light behind him nor did he notice the new fighter enter the fray. He did notice when he managed to knock out the bandit that he was fighting that no one else was attacking him. He turned around and there was a young-ish girl maybe late teens but probably younger he thought. Then he noticed all the other bandits groaning at her feet. She smiled at him quickly and brightly said, "that was fun! Can we do it again?" Joxer blinked. Ad blinked again, then said somewhat stunned and half way seriously, " I don't think the bandits are up for another round." The girl frowned," aww that's no fun! Oh, well. By the way, I'm Kay! Who are you? Why are you wearing that?" The girl spoke quickly but was friendly enough so Joxer responded in kind," I'm Joxer and I am wearing armor so I can do heroic things!" 

The girl blinked at him slowly as if she had never heard of such things before the she started rattling off things again, "why are you a hero? Where are you going? Where are we?" Joxer stated to respond only to stop and think before answering the easier of the questions, " I'm heading to Cornith and I thought I was about two days west of the city. I am a hero because...because I..." Joxer couldn't do continue. He wasn't sure how. He'd tried to become a hero to make his father, his brothers and his God proud of him. Then he continued it because Gabby probably wouldn't look twice at him otherwise...he knew he wasn't a very good hero but he tried. He really did. But he didn't want to tell his normal speech to this girl in front of him for some reason it felt wrong or even slightly dishonorable to do so as odd as that sounded. The girl laughed after nodding to herself, "so Joxer, how about I join you on your journey? I have never been to Cornith so it should be fun!" Joxer nodded quickly traveling was always much mo pleasant with someone to talk to. 

Meanwhile on Olympus, the Council of twelve had gathered in the main hall with the "new Goddesses" joining them. Each were different for the other but each were striking in their own ways. Ares looked from one to the other, the pale one who had spoken was so white that she seemed to glow like the palest opal, whereas the one next to her had wild untamed red hair with eyes that gleamed and reflected light, the next seemed to contrast to each other one seemingly light whereas the other was dark, the one next to her seemed to have an odd two toned hair but it was the last one that held your attention. She seemed mousy almost dismissible at first glance that is until you glanced at her eyes. He purple eyes seemed to show not your reflection but the universe and all it's secrets. Before Zeus, even began to try to speak, the pale one stood. "Where is the first one?" She asked. The gathered gods and goddesses looked to each other, not entirely sure who she was referring to. Athena, who was growing impatient with riddles and the mysteries surrounding these Goddess, snapped out "we will ask the questions! Why did you invade and attack us? Why did You destroy my.. No our temples?" The wild haired goddess snorted inelegantly at Athena but did not speak after the pale glanced sharply at her. Ares observed this quietly thinking to himself so the pale one is in charge, good to know. But still he made no move against these new goddesses. The pale one tried to ask again, "where is the first of your kind?" Hera interjected quickly before anyone else could, she spoke softly but strictly, " I am Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods. And you are?" The pale one's eyebrow quirked upwards as if saying really that's the route you want to take but she inclined her head partially to Hera " I am Lilly, known as the Lilly of the Valley, the White Queen of the Underworld, Mother to Death and the Goddess of Comfort. Now, I and my sisters, seek the first amongst you?" Hades drew in a sharp breath, all the while thinking but she is only a legend a figment Thantos himself could not verify that such a Goddess had ever existed. Hera only inclined her head towards Lily but before she could speak, Zeus bellowed "Titan! You've come to kill us all!" Athena, Artemis and Apollo quickly stood and readied their weapons. Hera hissed to Zeus to shut up and Zeus hissed back about traitorous wives. Lily watched this with an aura of amusement but her face revealed nothing. The light twin fidgeted and whispered to Lily, " we don't have time for this. Kay is.." Lily silenced her with a glance before speaking once again, " I am not a Titan nor are my sisters. I am not even sure what exactly a Titan is. I need the oldest of your kind. Our presence here will be easier to explain once the spark of life is present." Hera and Zeus broke off there hissed argument to look at the sisters in shock. Who did not know what a Titan was? Ares cleared his throat, " I think she is talking about grandmother." He said looking at his mother. Hera raised a hand to her throat in shock and looked at Zeus while Athena add nodded to her self even as she grumbled, it made sense. The oldest of the gods or first one as the sisters called her was Gaia. Zeus quickly but politely asked his Grandmother to join the meeting quickly. To say she was not amused would be an understatement. As a rule of thumb her Grandchildern came to her when they needed something, she did not like leaving her valley home. As she appeared in the meeting hall, no flash of light or sound accompanied her. With a quick glare to Zeus, she opened her mouth to demand answers when Zeus gestured towards the sisters on the other side of the hall. Gaia turned and paled. Lily smiled at her " hello, little one. I hope you are well?"

Kay was a pleasant companion, joxer thought was the day passed, even if she did ask too many questions. He did have to laugh, she was also almost as klutzy as he was. Right now they were swapping stories and legends. He would tell her with complete honesty about his adventures with Xena and Gabby and she would tell him about so very old legends she had heard. Kay had just started this really interesting one about seven star goddess that had fallen to earth. "You see what they were doing had never been done before. Life was confined to the stars themselves not the planets. But the true question was how to spark the life and what form would it form, you know? So the seven goddess thought about it and Order said why not create a goddess? Only confine her to the planet and then let the goddess spread the spark of life through the planet?" Kay said before she paused to look back at Joxer who was trailing behind her I deep thought. " hey! Are you listening?" She demanded. joxer smiled at his new friend and replied, " yes of course I am. I was just thinking that you have a very unique way of telling a story, not at all like normal bards or minstrels that I have heard. Not to say that your way is wrong, it's not. It's just you know you." Kay laughed lightly" well I can't be anyone else" she said with shrug. "So the star goddess agreed that sounded like a great plan. It would drain them more than they wanted but it would be the best way to spread life through the world. Two of the goddesses had concerns, what if they said the world goes badly or gets off the path we have set for them? I think we should be informed and be able to take measures if something were to go wrong. The other stars laughed, and what one asked was going to go wrong?"

Gaia opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again only for no sound to come out while the rest of the council looked on. The mousy one sighed, "enough! I agree with 'Urora. Time is of the essence. Chaos can not run unchecked amongst the Mortals." Lily silently agreed and sat back. The mousy one stood up, "I am Kosmas, also known as the Originator of the Tapestry of Life, Keeper of the Eternal Library, the Blessing of Fate and Destiny, the Goddess of Order. I am what allow you and all people to make sense of the world around you, you see the patterns that I planned and you advance as I allow pending my schedule. We are the Seven Sisters, we are the stars that fell to this world and Blessed it with the Spark of Life that changed into your "grandmother" but the effort was too much even for us and so we slept until we were needed once again. When next we woke, the world had changed but seemed to heading into the right direction. Humans were made but still not quiet right so, we once again gathered our powers. But this time we individually Blessed the world. Lily blessed the world with Comfort - comfort in anyone and anything but more importantly the comfort of an end and the comfort of justice in the placement of the dead." She gestured to the light sister, "My sister Aurora, the Morning Star, First things and the Goddess of Creation, Blessed this world with Free Will and the ability to make, create and do new things." Then to the dark twin, " my sister, Aislinn, Keeper of the Halls of Imagination, Rhythm of the World, Blessed this world with the inspiration and imagination to think and dream of those things Aurora Blessed them to make." Then she turned to the red head, " she is Merida, Mother of the Children of the Moon, Lady of the Wild Hunt, Goddess of Mercy, she Blessed this world with Mercy." she gestured to the last sister present, the one Ares could quite make out but she too was striking with brown hair and green tips but again it was her eyes that drew you in, verdant green with flecks that seemed almost gold. "Haupanea, Eternal Wife to Death, Keeper of the Eternal Spring, Holder of the Hopes' of Tomorrow, Goddess of Hope and she Blessed the world with Hope Eternal. And lastly .."

"The final star was called Chaos. For Chaos, she unleashed having Blessed the world with Desire in all its forms and the creation of the Four Swords." Kay paused dramatically before continuing pleased to see Joxer lean slightly forward towards her on the other side of the fire. "The Four Swords - War, Peace, Justice and Truth - and Godhood’s attached to each. It's said that when she brought the Swords into being, she imbued them with power, power that no matter what happened or who might try to interfere that these Godhood’s were guaranteed and if they were not filled by a certain time, the Goddess Chaos, Keeper of the Book of Soul Names, Magic Herself, Guardian Protectorate of the House of Aggression would walk upon the world and fulfill her promise and find the Gods meant for the Swords. And may Mercy smile on someone, if some one had interfered. They say the star goddesses sleep waiting to fulfill their final duty and take the people of this world to the heavens." Joxer looked up to the sky and tried to imagine it but really couldn't. " I wonder what it would be like," he said. Kay looked at him and shrugged, "it's probably really boring. The heavens do not change at all." They looked at each seriously for five seconds before they both burst out laughing. Joxer asked, " I have I told you the story of how I brought an army to its knees with my cooking?" As they continued down the road. "It all started when Xena, Gabby and I..."

" now Choas is loose on the world and we do not know why, how or even where. We are not attacking your Pantheon. It is not Chaos' fault that you decided to build your temples over her sleeping place. And by the way invade implies that we were not here first and we were. Now that is settled. Aurora, can you search from the skies to see if you can stop her? Ais', can you check with your hubby and the band to see if there is any change in the rhythm of the world? Chaos tends to be loud and flashy so hopefully we will catch a break. Mercy can you start hunting for her in the Mortal realm? She couldn't have gone far on foot and we would have felt her using her powers..” 

Ares spoke slowly and thoughtfully as if he hadn't fully gathered his thoughts, "we should go about this way. We can not just keep flashing in and out all over the place. The Mortals will panic not to mention what certain Demi-gods will do. We need to first answer the questions of why and how first then we can we to the where. Why did you ask the question of how? How what? How did she get out of her sleeping place? Or How did she wake up? Or why did she blow up the temples?" 

The other Twelve and Gaea remained silent while the sisters looked at each. They seemed almost to be having a conversation but there was no burst of Godly energy that would indicate that they were actually speaking mind to mind. Kosmas nodded slowly, "those are good questions and you are right we will need to answer them if we are to find our lost sister but the search needs to start while we gather more information." With that three of sister left, leaving behind Merida, Kosmas and Lily. Kosmas looked directly at Ares, "we will work with you Master of the Sword of War. Where are the other swords?" Ares looked at them and with a very straight face, said " what other swords?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapters
> 
> I don't own. I'm not making any money. Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments.

Ares was amused as he sat back and listened to what these strangers had to say. They were so out of touch with reality that, he couldn’t help but be amused. Flashing all over the place, he smirked as he gazed around the Council Camber, now that was a plan worthy of Hercules. Most of his family was staring at the strangers with a slack jawed and stunned while Gaia was in a hissed conversation with the White Stranger.

“Excuse me, Keeper of the Sword of War?” The polite smiling voice sounded in front of him. His gaze snapped back to the two toned goddess in front of him – how did she approach him without his knowing?- Ares was instantly on guard.

Haupanea smiled at the defensive war god, “shall we go?” Ares was confused for an instant and then thinking it over nodded and indicated for the goddess to follow him. As he lead her out of the Great Hall and though Olympus, he tried to make sense of what he had been told while still keeping in mind that Chaos was loose and could do what exactly? “we will be meeting Discord and a couple of the other members of my house shortly but what will happen if Chaos is loose upon the mortal realm?”

Haupanea frowned and looked behind her “Kos, could you answer him? I think I know the answer but you will give a much more through explanation.”

Kosmas frowned “the short answer is Chaos will cause Chaos. The long answer is complicated and I will go over it once we get to our destination. Which by the way is where? Our temple has been destroyed remember?”

Ares smirked “I’ll accept your answer but only for now and we are going to Discord’s.”

Discord’s temple was set back in a twisted grove of dead trees. Her temple gleamed as black as her brother’s had once been and there on the step was the Mean, Cruel Goddess herself. Discord’s eyes flicked between the two goddesses and then dismissed them. She smirked at her brother, “so you finally lost it on old iron britches, huh Bro?”

Ares smirked at his sister “nope but I got to see the fallout. You should had seen her face!” he grinned and then sobered “is everyone here?” discord frowned in concern, yes everyone that you asked for at least. Phobos, Deimos, Enyo, Bia, Kratos and Nike.” She motioned them inside and into her war room. It was smaller than the war god’s but would do in a pinch.

Ares nodded to his family and his house that was present, “I know you are concerned about being summoned from your regular duties but I have my reasons. Let me introduce everyone and then I’ll let everyone know what I know and then we’ll formulate a plan. These are the Goddess’ of Hope and Order, Haupanea and Kosmas. Hope, Order these are members of my house and my family, My sons Pain and Panic – Deimos and Phobos. The Elders of War, Bia, and Kratos, strength and power in war. My sisters Enyo, Destructive War and Bloodshed and and Eris, Goddess of Discord and Conflict. Last but not least, Nike, Victory. Now we have a rogue goddess on the loose. She is somewhere in the mortal realm and is responsible for the destruction caused here on Olympus.” The elders frowned while the younger generation looked bored. Kosmas cleared her throat gently to interrupt Ares. “I am sorry but she is not a rogue goddess to start with, second why are not the other three Swords present?”

Eris looked over at Order and snarled, “if she is not a rogue, why are we hunting her? Also, what swords?”

Bia looked at Kratos but spoke slowly, “there is a very old legend about Chaos and the Swords of Aggression. I can’t remember all of it but it went something like the House of Aggression and all their godhood’s where directly created by Chaos. Chaos created four swords to symbolize four godhood’s of Aggression, Godhood’s that were powerful but also ones that would unite the House of Aggression and solidify our power. Or something like that.” Kratos nodded in agreement, “In truth, I remember it being something like that but not much more, it has been too long since I heard the story.”

Kosmas smiled, “That is an excellent start. To answer your question, we are hunting her because she is too young. Yes, she should look like a mortal of 16 years but in reality, cosmologically speaking, she is very young. She does not fully grasp what she can do if she does not control herself. For instance, if I were to let loose all my power blocks and just let my godhood flow fully through me and out without a care, my power would spread in an ever increasing circle from where I am – tidying up and ordering everything. There would be no differences in the world nothing unique or distinctive. The grass would all be the same color, height, smell, feel. The forest would be lined up like soldiers in formation. But there would be no differences. In Mortal’s, hair, clothes, eyes, facial shape, skin, pretty, ugly, striking, whatever, it would all be uniformed and the same. Everyone and Everything. That is the ultimate order of the universe but I do not allow that to happen. Yes, I implement rules and regulations. Chaos is just the opposite. Much like Mischief, if she goes out unchecked, then Chaos will occur. With Mischief, every act or impulse of mischief will happen for better or for worse with no way for Mortals to control the impulse to obey that urge to cause or make mischief. At least with mischief, we can pinpoint the activity and say yes that was an act of mischief. Chaos is much more complicated. She can unleash anything and everything and often not even realizing that she has unleashed it.” Kosmas paused and took a breath, “She can invoke peace, war, love, and everything and every state in-between. She is Chaos, she is the most powerful of us and she has no idea how powerful she is.”

Haupanea smiled sadly at her sister, “Chaos used to say about she wanted grow up and be as powerful as we are. What a joke. We were very lucky are sister is as innocent as she is. She has never known fear or pain. She really is truly an innocent and yet at times… She used to say that even Chaos has rules.” She laughed lightly. “As for the Swords, they are all that Bia and Kratos said. They are Symbols of four special godhood’s. They were meant to bring balance to the House of Aggression. The Four Swords - War, Peace, Justice and Truth. War was left too Gaia to be given to her great grandson. To you, Ares. The other three, Chaos said was tricky. Peace, Justice and Truth had to be born for the godhood but not necessarily born to the gods. To quote chaos, “its complicated.””

Ares’ head snapped up, “Wait. You told us in the Council Room ‘if they were not filled by a certain time, she would find the people meant for those Godhood’s’” Kos and Hap looked at each other and then slowly nod in agreement. “Well there are no Gods of Peace, Truth or Justice on Olympus.”

Eris nodded in agreement, “Nemesis is the only one that would have qualified for the ‘Justice’ position but she was more vengeance than justice.”

Kos and Hap looked worriedly at each other before Kos flashed out only to flash back in less than a minute. “Those Godhood’s should have been filled by now preferably according to my notes twenty years ago but at the latest Chaos gave it about 3 weeks ago. You know in case something happens.”

Ares smirked “well now we know why. Do we know anything about who was supposed to take those godhoods?”

 

Joxer and Kay had been traveling companionably all day swapping stories and generally having fun. It was the first journey in a long time that seemed almost relaxing. They had stopped by a stream to set up camp for the evening. Kay looked over at Joxer and started to speak slowly, “I know we just met and that we really don’t know each other but something has been bothering me. In your stories today…Xena and Gabrielle, they don’t seem to be your friends” Joxer sighed and looked pensively into the fire. “I have been thinking about that myself for a little bit. But I don’t… I don’t honestly understand them or their actions” Joxer spoke softly. “They are my friends but they treat me like I am not one of them. They… I don’t know, I know I am useless in a fight but still…

Kay looked over at her new friend, “Well then, Lets get started!”

Joxer looked over at his new friend like she was crazy. “Started on what?”

“On learning how to fight, of course! Now first things first, my sister said that balance is the key. The universe is constantly in balance. Life, Death. Day. Night and so on. So in order to do anything especially anything to do with the body – we must be in balance.”

Joxer blinked at her, “OooKay but how do we work on that?”

“You know what? I really don’t know.” She laughed sheepishly “I kind of stopped paying attention after that. But come on, it can’t be that hard!”

Joxer laughed as well, “well, it can’t be worse than doing nothing.”

“How about we practice standing on things? Of we can pretend that we are thieves, you know walking on a rope or something. I bet that requires lots of practice.” Kay said excitedly.

They looked around their camp sight and notice immediately, an old tree that had fallen over. They grinned and started towards it.

Up on Olympus, Kos shuddered.


End file.
